Infinite Stratos: Raze War
by Cpt. Lynx
Summary: This story follows Hikaru and Takashi Kusnezov, soldiers of the Raze task force, as they happen to come to the IS Academy due to a mission. How will it go? Please read and find out. Will contain elements of Sins of a Solar Empire, Exo Force by Lego, Naruto, XCOM: EU/EW and XCOM 2 and probably of some other stuff. Rated M just to be sure.
1. An announcement and an argument

Infinite Stratos: Raze War

I do not own Infinite Stratos, Raze or any other mentioned elements in this story. Their respective owners do.  
It is purely fanwritten and i won't get any profit through it.

Chapter one: An announcement and an argument

A windy but sunny april morning at the IS Academy. All classrooms and hallways were empty. Every single student was in the festival hall because the teachers and the student council wanted to make an announcement.

In the ranks of the girls was loud chatter. The main theme: the soldiers on the stage. A row of eight soldiers wearing light gray armored combat suits with olive and black camo, red gloves and a light gray helmet with a green visor, covering their eyes . Given to their body shape they were all male (or at least it looks so), so what do they have to do with the IS Academy, a school with only one male student?

In front of this row of soldiers stood two other guys, dressed like pilots but in a stance like soldiers.

One of them was wearing a dark blue pilot suit with white armor plates and gray trousers. He had light blue, messy hair and ice cold blue eyes – or to be more precise – one eye. His right eye was covered by a blue eye patch with a white border, which was covered by his hair

To his right side stood his comrade, wearing a red pilot suit with dark gray armor plates on his upper body. He had light green, messy hair with streaks on both sides of his face and emerald eyes. Every single one of the soldiers stood with their hands folded behind their backs and their feet a bit spread. The guy with green hair looked through the public and got a bit nervous. 'That are many girls', he thought.

Finally the representative of the teacher staff, Chifuyu Orimura, and the student council president, Tatenashi Sarashiki, made their way onto the stage.  
As they were in position the light blue haired girl with the red eyes grasped the microphone: "Good morning fellow students, I am your student councel president, Tatenashi Sarashiki. Surely you are wondering why these soldiers are here. Let me introduce to you Major Hikaru Kusnezow (as she said that she gestured to the blue haired guy) and Captain Takashi Kusnezow (she gestured to the green haired guy), German soldiers from the UN, so now they can explain the reasons of their presence. So please, share your story with us."  
With that, she gave the microphone to the Captain and gave both of them a playful wink.

While the blue haired Major got confused and blushed a little bit, the green haired Captain took the microphone and started: "Thank you, Miss Sarashiki", he said to the president.

Turning to his audience he continued: "So you know now that we are German soldiers of the UN, but we are part of a special unit, the Raze task force. We got information about a meteor shower heading towards earth. Luckily, we found four ancient relics, which can generate a shield, covering the whole planet, if they are positioned correct. Three of the relics are already placed and secured and our scientists say that here is the last spot. Our task is to deploy the relic and defend it and the school against any possible threat. We do not want to bother or distract you from learning, so we will try to don't get in your way. Well, that's the current situation, are there any questions?"  
"-About the topic", the Major added.

Because of the addition of the blue haired Major it was only quite chatting between the girls, unsure what they should do or think. But two girls raised their hands.  
"Yes please, you nearer to the stage", Takashi said.  
The girl stood up: "You said _defend_. Defend it against whom? Who could want to stop the securing of Earth?"  
Takashi opened his mouth to answer but his brother was faster: "The same group of terrorists responsible for the series of attacks two years ago", Hikaru said coldly.  
'You don´t have to be so cold, bro', Takashi thought with a glare towards his blue haired sibling.

"And what's about you", he asked the other girl who raised her hand.  
"I, Cecilia Alcott, am the representative candidate of England and I do not need nor want weak men to my protection!", this blonde girl more shouted than said.  
"Weak? We? Nice joke", Takashi chuckled at that.  
"That wasn't a joke! Show me, that you are worth it defending us! Show me, that you are stronger than me!" She literally raged against the poor young green haired man.  
"Are you challenging me to a duel?" He wanted to be sure. If it's a fight she wants it's a fight she'll get.  
"Yes, I am."  
Now he was sure. "Hmm…", a smirk came across his face. 'That should be interesting'. "I accept."  
"OK, that's enough. Now is not the right place or the right time to discuss details of a duel", the blue haired Major interrupted.  
"He's right. We'll discuss the details later, because you students now have a brake before the classes starts this day. You are dismissed", Sensei Orimura surprisingly turned in. With these words, the hall began to get empty and also the ones from the stage left it.

* * *

A/n: Sorry that this chapter is so short, but i thought of it like some sort of introducion. I made a few changes to this chapter, but they are mostly minor. The other change is the formating I changed because of the really helpful review. Thank you for reading and I would appreciate reviews and feedback. Untill next time, Cpt. Lynx.


	2. The true mission

Infinite Stratos: Raze War

Chapter two: The true mission

(Time skip: after the classes)  
In a teachers room sat five persons around a round table. These five persons were Sensei Chifuyu Orimura, student council president Tatenashi Sarashiki, Major Hikaru Kusnezow, his brother, Captain Takashi Kusnezow, and the English representative candidate Cecilia Alcott. They were in such a position, that Tatenashi sat across from Hikaru, who in turn had his brother at his side, which one got grim stares from a certain blonde, which in turn sat beside Tatenashi and face to face with the target of her glare. Between Tatenashi and Takashi sat a slightly nerved Sensei Orimura. That was ever so slightly remarkable that only people with a good knowledge of human nature could notice it.  
So did Hikaru; he maybe don't like to talk to people, but he loves to analyze them.  
Finally Takashi spoke up: "Now, you so-called _Noble_ , tell me _where_ and _when_."  
Cecilia obviously didn't like the way this impolite soldier talked to her, because her answer showed her high temper: "For _you_ , I am ready anytime and anyplace", she said pretty provocative.  
"I would say so too, but I don't have much terms left, you know."  
Cecilia thought her opponent would back down, so she decided to tease him more: "Afraid?"  
"No, not at all. It's just that I am an elite soldier and have my tasks. I don't have much free time." He said the last sentence with a smirk on his lips.  
"Free time?!", Cecilia burst out, "a fight against me is free time for you?!"  
'Objective complete', the green haired Captain thought.  
Both Tatenashi and even Hikaru seemed very interested in the discussion and where it would lead. But before Takashi got a chance to rake the anger of the blonde the Sensei stepped in: "Alright, that's enough guys. Keep that heat for your battle."  
"When will it be?", the man of few words, Hikaru, surprisingly asked. "Hmm, given to your full calendar (she looked to Takashi) we will have to transfer your fight with Ichika Orimura (now she looked to Cecilia) from Monday to Tuesday, so the fight of both of you will be Monday after classes. (right now it's Thursday) Understood?", Sensei Orimura determined her command.  
Only a shy "H-hai, Orimura-sensei" and an energetic "Ma'am, yes, ma'am" were heard in that teachers room now.  
"Alright, after that's been settled you can leave, Alcott", Sensei Orimura dismissed the student. The mentioned student did how she was told to and left the room with a good bye.

"So…you guys wanted to talk to us about something?", Tatenashi asked teasingly.  
"Yeah. We want to inform you about our complete mission. But therefore you must sign this documents", the Major said calmly as he handed two tuckered stacks of paper to the two women.  
"What kind of are these documents?", the Sensei asked skeptical.  
"These are secrecy contracts. You must not talk to anyone about this. The following information is top secret. So please, set your signs so we can continue", Hikaru stated.  
"If that topic is top secret, why do you want to tell it to us?", Tatenashi asked more curios.  
"Well, we are advised to have contact persons here who knows about our true mission", the blue haired young man answered.  
"And why us?", the black haired elder woman asked.  
"Because you (he looked at sensei Orimura) are the representative of the teacher staff and you (he looked now at Tatenashi) are the student council president", Hikaru explained calmly.  
"Makes sense" was everything what Tatenashi had to say to that and both, Tatenashi and Chifuyu, signed the contract and gave them back to Hikaru who led them towards Takashi. He in turn collected them and put them into his briefcase.  
"Do you want to tell the story?", Hikaru asked his younger brother.  
"Nah. You can tell it way better than I could", the asked one answered as he waved off.

He heaved a heavy sigh. "Alright, then." He began and cleared his throat before he continued: "These artefacts which have been placed…are not from us." "What do you mean by that?", Tatenashi asked confused.  
"They are not human. They originally belonged to an alien race we fought back two years ago", the blue haired Major stated neutrally.  
"Aliens? Are you kidding us? You are, right?", Tatenashi asked laughing nervously.  
"Do I look like I am messing around?", Hikaru asked in return.  
"N-no, not really", the student council president answered still nervous.  
At this point Sensei Orimura had folded her hands on front of her head and listened carefully and interested to the story.  
"I know this is much information at once, but I am not finished yet", Hikaru said understandingly, for any reason concerned about this girl across the table. Surprised by this choice of words, Hikaru's brother, Takashi, send a surprised and wondering glare towards his sibling.  
"I'm alright, please continue", Tatenashi replied bargained.

Hikaru in turn acknowledged her with a nod and continued with his declaration: "As I said, we battled these aliens two years ago in the first Raze War, as they started an invasion on Earth, and won. We defeated their invading leader and the rest of them fled. But a few months ago they attacked a space ship of us all of a sudden. The ship crash landed on an unknown planet and we came as reinforcements to pick up the Captain and any other survivors. Somehow they managed to get a box from them containing the artifacts. As we got back we gave it to our research center whose scientists discovered their purpose: projecting a force field covering a whole planet. Simultaneously they spotted a meteor shower heading directly for Earth. And so we went to deploy those artefacts in order to the places our scientists located around the globe and fought off any assaulting enemy team. Three are placed, working and protected and, according to our lead scientist, the last spot is here, the IS Academy. So we came here to deploy the last one. But given to the diplomatic situation, we came here a day earlier than we need to be. We are planning on activating the artefact by tomorrow, when the meteors are expected, because we do not know how long this shield will last."  
With this last sentence spoken, Hikaru took a deep breath before concluded his telling: "That would cover our current situation."

After a moment of silence the Sensei spoke up: "Thank you for sharing this story with us. I only want something clarified."  
"Yes, ma'am?", Hikaru responded slightly curious.  
"Why do these aliens fight for these artifacts so badly?"  
"Personally, I do not think these aliens need a reason to fight, but our scientists say that their home world is probably in the line of fire, too", he replied, with a slight hint of hatred in his voice while saying the first part of the sentence.  
"I thought of something along these lines myself, but that confirmed it. And another question: How was it possible, that nobody knows about this invasion two years ago?", Chifuyu asked suspiciously.  
"It seems that the higher ups pulled a lot of strings to cover that whole thing up. As far as I know, the public got told that the assaulted cities got bombed by terrorists or that a mysterious virus spread out", the Major said to best of his knowledge.  
"Shouldn't the survivors have said what really happened?", Tatenashi asked suspicious of this story.  
"I guess they would have, if there were any", the blue haired man stated, acknowledging the girls thought.

Takashi, who sat the whole time quietly at the side of his superior, got surprised once again by his brothers choice of words. 'That's really weird for him. Guess I'll talk to him later 'bout that.'

Tatenashi had now a sad look on her face, knowing that there weren't any survivors of the alien attacks, and because of a reason he didn't knew Hikaru can't stand that. 'I don't know why, but I clearly don't like to see this girl like that. I need to do something about that.'  
So he done as he thought: "At least those aliens paid for that badly", he said with a reassuring little smile, not knowing what else he could say at this moment.  
Tatenashi looked up to him and acknowledged his attempt to cheer her up with a smile of her own, causing Hikaru to blush lightly in return.

At this, Takashi got really astonished. 'Seriously, that's _so_ not like him, there must be something goin' on in him. I really need to talk to him later. Buuut first things first.' Suddenly he spoke up: "Miss Orimura, do you perhaps know where our men and we can sleep?"  
Before the teacher could speak, Hikaru had something to say to this matter, as he turned to his brother: "I have got a few tents organized. We could build them up in the courtyard. If we get the permission to do so, of course."  
"I don't think that the headmaster have any objections on that matter", the teacher replied. "If that would be all, I'll go to talk to the headmaster. I doubt that it will take long, so please stay here."  
"Yes, that would be all we have to say for now", Hikaru confirmed her.  
"You don't need both of us to tell us the outcome of that talk, right?", Takashi asked Chifuyu, who rose from hear seat in the meantime.  
"Not necessarily, why?", the asked one responded.  
"Because I need to visit the toilet", the green haired man reasoned.  
"Alright, it's out of the door the third door on the left side of the right corridor", she told him the way.  
"Thanks."  
"And make sure there aren't any girls in it. We don't have any toilets for men yet", the woman said with a stern gaze as she walked to the door.  
"Of course", he responded. Seemingly satisfied with this response Miss Orimura took her leave, followed by Takashi, who shot his older brother a wink as he was in the doorframe. 'Use this opportunity, bro' was the meaning of this wink, what Hikaru seemed to understand, because a blush crept on his face.

But before he could even think about what he should do or say Tatenashi started: "Soo, Major Kusnezov."  
Somehow displeased by this address he shot in: "Please, call me Hikaru."  
"Sure, if you'll call me Tatenashi", she responded with a smile.  
"Deal." He wasn't able to suppress a smile on his own.  
"So, I wondered about something", she started again. "You say you are from Germany, but neither Hikaru and Takashi nor Kusnezov are German names." "That is correct. But we are orphans. We were found outside of a military base in Germany as I was three and Takashi was one year old and a kind engineer and scientist of the military took us with him, adopted us. Accidentally he is a Russian"  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. And that explains your Russian family name, but what´s about your Japanese first names?", Tatenashi said with apologetic eyes.  
"It´s alright, you couldn't have known. And it seems that we had name tags with us as we got found", Hikaru said favoring her with a small reassuring smile.  
"Ah, I see", Tatenashi responded, smiling too.

They sat there a few minutes in silence, exchanging gazes into their eyes and smiles, as both of them tried to read the emotions in each other's eyes. That lasted until Sensei Orimura returned from her meeting with the headmaster. The two blue haired teens looked surprised to the sudden movement of the door as the black haired teacher arrived.  
As sudden as her arrival was, she spoke up immediately: "The headmaster gave his permission for the tents."  
Hikaru nodded approvingly.  
"But he would like to know where this artifact will be placed exactly", she continued.  
That however, dumbfounded the Major completely. 'I have totally forgotten to tell them. But why…?' "Oh excuse me, please; I have totally forgotten to mention it, right? The concrete place our scientists ciphered is the kendo club building. And the artifact will be delivered tomorrow at 12 AM, one hour before the meteor storm arrives."  
"Alright, I will inform the headmaster once again", the represent of the teacher stuff said as she turned around to leave.  
"We would appreciate it if you could assemble all students in the building which is the furthest away from the club room. We do not want to endanger the people here more than necessary", Hikaru added.  
"Sure" was the short reply as Chifuyu took her leave once again.

"I wonder…", Tatenashi started, gaining Hikaru's attention immediately, "why no IS pilots battle these aliens?"  
"Valid argument, but the alien's weapons pierce through the shields of IS with ease, or at least neutralize them with a few shots", the Major stated.  
"That's ridiculous, and you know it. I mean, they can beat IS' with ease but infantry can fight them back, defeat them? Not very likely", Tatenashi retorted a little bit upset.  
Somehow hurt to be the source of her anger he clarified his words: "I didn't mean to imply that you or other IS pilots are weak or something similar, but what I said earlier is the truth."  
"Yeah? Show me some evidence. I mean, how should that be possible?", Tatenashi asked, still angered.  
"Their technology is way more advanced than ours, especially the weapons. And we can beat them because of two reasons: first, we are the best. Dot. And secondly, we looted their dropped weapons and use them for ourselves."  
Tatenashi looked like she was about to respond something to the first argument, but got silenced as Hikaru continued with the second one so she pouted and wrinkled her nose.  
Hikaru wanted desperately to make this girl smile again and he didn't know why. It bothered him that he couldn't find an answer to this 'why', but decided that it's not his first priority now to think about that. "I guess I could show you our equipment later, to convince you about the superiority of it."  
"You would?", Tatenashi beamed at him, more to the thought that he asked to spend more time with her than that she would see his gear.  
"Of course, or do I look like I am messing around?", he asked rhetorical with a smile on his lips, chose the same words as before on purpose.  
Tatenashi cough up with that and chuckled while saying: "No, not really."  
"So, would it be alright in a hour?", he asked, wanting to determine a fixed date.  
"Yeah, don't have anything else planned", she answered him, now curios what his equipment will be like.  
"It would be problematic, if I pick you up at your room, so how about I pick you up at the main entrance?", he offered considering that the whole school is basically occupied by girls.  
"Awww, why not at my room?", she asked teasingly with a fake pout. But before Hikaru could respond to that she continued: "But I guess the other option isn't so bad either."  
Hikaru opened his mouth again to say something, but got interrupted once again as the door slid open.

As the both of them turned their heads toward the door Miss Orimura stepped in again.  
"The headmaster is now informed and will declare something now", she said with the severe voice of hers.  
And just to back her statement the school bell gonged. After the sound started to fade away, a stern female voice began to boom out of the speakers: "Dear students and teachers, as a precautionary measure to the expected battle tomorrow, we will evacuate the school as long as it proofs necessary. The evacuation will start in an hour, so please be prepared by then. That's all for now."

Tatenashi and Hikaru looked in each other's eyes, both noticing a hint of sadness.  
"You heard the headmaster, and I don't have anything to add", Sensei Orimura said, "goodbye."  
She turned around to leave again. As she started to walk towards the door, the two blue haired persons in the room said their farewell as well.  
As soon as the older woman was out of the room Tatenashi spoke up: "Well, seems like I have to go."  
"Yeah."  
"But that was a promise, you know?"  
"What?"  
"That you'll show me your equipment. We just reschedule it. So you have to come back, right?"  
"R-right, of course", he stuttered with a blush on his cheeks, abashed by the concern for him.  
Tatenashi got up and said "So, until next time, Major" as she walked toward the door. She also winked at him as she did so, causing his blush to become even more prominent.  
"Y-yeah, until next time", Hikaru responded, getting up himself.  
Tatenashi went out of the door and headed towards the dorm and Hikaru went out of the door and leaned against the wall beside it, waiting for his brother's return.


	3. Preparations

Infinite Stratos: Raze War  
Chapter three: Preparations

After a few minutes of waiting Takashi came back to the conference room.  
"Hmm, where went anybody?", the green haired boy asked his elder brother.  
"Everything is settled. You heard the headmaster too, right?", Hikaru answered.  
"Yeah."  
"Good. Let us go. We have well an hour until we can begin with the preparations", the Major ordered as he began to walk towards the exit.  
Takashi, who followed, asked: "And what should we do in this time?"  
"We pitch the tents. But because that will not take an hour, I've got something to discuss with you", the blue haired young man stated. "  
"Huh. What a coincidence. Same goes for me", was the answer of the sibling.  
The Major pushed a button on his arm guard, activating the intercom, and spoke to the other men: "We meet up in main garden in five. Bring our gear. Over."  
The reply followed on spot: "Copy that, sir."  
He released the button on his arm guard to cut the connection with the intercom. With this settled, the two brothers walked in a comfortable silence to their destination.

(five minutes later)  
"Everone's here?", the green haired Captain aksed his men.  
"Sir, yes sir", was the energetic response from his troops.  
"Very well, so we can begin to build up our tents."  
"Roger!", the men replied and went directly to work.  
The two young high ranks joined them too.

(fifteen minutes later)  
The soldiers finished building up the tents, five in total, in a pentagonal pattern.  
As everyone was finished one of the soldiers asked his commander: "What's next, sir?"  
Takashi was addressed, but before he could open his mouth, his brother answered: "Scouting."  
"Huh?" The soldier was a bit perplexed by this short answer.  
The Major raised his voice a little to gain everyone's attention: "We will scout the whole island in two-man-teams. We will start with the outer areas and momentarily unused buildings to stay away from the other people here."  
"Sure, but why?", an other soldier couldn't quite follow. "To get data. We will be wearing this sensor equipment (he mentioned towards an open crate with different sensors inside) to gather 3D surrounding data", the Major explained more or less patiently.  
The soldier finally cought up: "Ahh, I see. And with this data, we can prepare a sophisticated battle plan."  
"Exactly", the blue haired young man favored the soldier with a small but satisfied smile.  
"OK, the teams are the same as the tent order, so help each other fixing the scanners", the Major ordered.  
"Sir, yes sir!"

(five minutes later)  
The soldiers had the scanners in place and stood at attention for further orders.  
"Alright. Team Alpha, area two and later area one. Team Bravo, area five and six. Team Charlie, area seven and eight. Team Delta, area nine and ten", the Major assigned locations to scan to the teams while showing the particular area on a normal map from the island.  
"The Captain and I have something to discuss and an event to participate. After that, we will take care of area three and four."  
"Understood!", was the brief answer of the soldiers.  
"Oh, to bear in mind: the scanners are visual only, so they don't take any sound", the green haired teen added.  
"Alright", was the only word the soldiers said, but accompanied by a few sighs and their relaxing stance their relief was obvious.  
"Now, after that is settled, move out!", was the command coming from the blue haired Major. And so the men went to their assigned areas to scan.

After the soldiers were out of earshot the two brothers simultaneously started: "So..."  
For a moment they looked each other in the eyes, dumbfounded, before they started a soft laugher.  
After it died down the older sibling said: "OK, you can go first."  
"Alright, then. So, what's up with you and the student council president?", he asked with a small smirk on his lips.  
"Tatenashi", the blue haired young man answered quietly with a small blush creeping onto his cheeks.  
"Hmm?"  
"Tatenashi. That's hes name", he stated this time loud enough to be hearable.  
"Huuuh? You already call her by first name?", the younger brother asked teasingly, already realized that his brother found a liking to this particular girl. "Y-yes...", the older one stiffened under the teasing and trailed off.  
"Anyway, I noticed that your choice of words was...different around her than usual. You even sounded slightly concerned for her. Why?", the younger one asked seriously.  
"To be honest, I have not the slightest clue. As she smiled to me, I could feel my heart rate increase. As I noticed she was feeling slightly down, I wanted to make her smile again. And as I noticed that I was the source of her anger, I felt...kind of guilty. But I don't know why I feel like this. In fact, that was what I wanted to ask you", Hikaru said, calmed down after the little teasing but still with a present blush in his face.  
"Hmmmm, interesting. Sounds like you fell for her", Takashi said as he cupped his chin with his thumb and index finger.  
"I fell for her?", the blue haired Hikaru asked, not knowing the meaning behind this statement.  
"You know, like in fell in love", Takashi couldn't help but chuckle at his brothers cluelessness.  
"Love?!", the young Major got flustered and was louder than he intented to be, while his blush became even stronger. "That's not possible", he said in normal volume again, but still a decent shade of red in his face.  
"Well, it is. Obviously", his brother answered matter-of-factly. "Anyway, we have somewhere to go to now. You ready, bro?,", the green haired Captain asked his flustered brother, who stood there silently, opening and closing his mouth like a fish.  
The blue haired man folded his hands on front of his chest and took a few deep breathes to calm himself, and answered: "Yes."

A/n: I finally managed to get myself to write again. Be assured that I don't lack ideas for this story, I just don't write often. I initially wanted this chapter to be even longer, but I think this is a nice point to make a cut for now. I really try to bring myself to write more soon, and a friendly review or any other form of feedback would encourage me greatly. Anyway, thank you for reading and until next time.


	4. Farewell

Infinite Stratos: Raze War

Chapter four: Farewell

After Hikaru calmed himself, the two Brothers each grabbed light arms, consisting of a holster with a pistol, a Punisher revolver (Raze 3) to be more precise, and a katana strapped to their backs. As they finished getting armed and ready they went on their way towards the front entrance of the main building.

(five minutes later)  
They arrived at the front entrance and spottet already a few students and teachers, who finished packing, waiting in the entrance hall. The Major and the Captain positioned themselves beside the entrance and stood at attantion, their hands folded behind their backs, facing away from the building. Because they were the reason the school had to be evacuated they decieded to at least be a guard of honor for the departure of the people here. The last thing for them to do now was waiting.

(several minutes later)  
As the time passed, more and more students and teachers filled the hall. Eventually enough that the first had to head outside because the room grew too occupied. It didn't took the girls outside long to spot the two young soldiers standing there. They became sure to be detected as a group of girls stormed over and fired questions at them.  
While some started fangirling with shouts like "Kyaa, they are so handsome up close!" others were a bit more curious and asked something like "Why are you here right now?".  
Hikaru didn't enjoy it very much to be surrounded by a bunch of girls and send his brother a helpless gaze.  
Takashi on the other hand hadn't so much so much trouble with the female's attention but got the Memo none the less.  
He cleared his throat to silence the girls and to get their attention and began to speak: "Right now, we act as your guard of honor. We are the reason you have to leave, after all, so we thought this is the least we can do."  
"Hmmm. Interesting", called a stern voice suddenly out from behind the girls, who turned supriesed around. It belonged to no one else then Chifuyu Orimura. "Ah, Miss Orimura, can we help you with something?", asked the green haired teen in his friendly voice.  
"Not really. I just heard the tumult over here and wanted to know the source", was her answer as she closed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
She now adressed the little crowd of girls which grew over the passed moments: "Anyway, group up over there with Yamada-sensei. We will take our leave soon." As she said that she mentioned behind her to a young green haired woman seemingly overstrained to keep the girls chatter quiet.  
The crowd let out a dissapointed "Haaaaai" in union and walked slowly over to the other teacher.

In the meantime, as the complete attention was on Takashi, someone tried to sneak up to Hikaru from behind. The emphasis is on tried.  
As the suspicious person snuck up behind him and was about two meters away he suddenly called out to her: "What should that be when it's finished?"  
A suprised "Huh?" was his reward as he turned around to face the mysterious person.  
"You know it's dangerous to sneak up behind a soldier, right, Tatenashi?", said Hikaru with a slightly playful and teasing voice while he had a confident smirk on his lips as he faced a perplexed Tatenashi.  
As she regained her composure she said slightly defeated: "You are the first to actually notice me while I sneak up behind them. You sure got one heck of an awareness."  
"I wouldn't be standing here if it would be otherwise. What did you try anyways?", he asked her, his smirk faded with the second sentence and was replaced with a curious voice.  
She tapped her chin with her index finger and tilted her head adorably and answered with an innocent voice: "I wanted to hug you from behind, why?"  
This caused Hikaru to blush lightly and stutter an attempt at saying something: "H-hug me?!"  
Because that came out in a much higher voice then thought he cleared his throat and continued now with concern in his voice: "You realized i have a katana on my back? You could've hurt yourself."  
"Awww, are you worried about me?", she asked with a sweet and teasing voice, what caused the blush from the Major to increase. He averted his gaze from her and simply stated a "perhaps"  
Tatenashi noticed this of course, grabbed his hands and said, "Aww, you really are worried about me", with a touched voice and facial expression.

Meanwhile the young Captain shot a glance towards his brother to notice Tatenashi took a hold of his hands. He couldn't suppress a smirk forming on his lips while he thought ´And how he fell for her´.  
And because of that he spoke again to the raven haired teacher: "May i should tag along to the girls? I'm sure they will be happy to get another chance to ask some questions."  
Chifuyu noticed his glance sooner however and shot a glance in the same direction to see the same scene and was able to put one and one together: "Alright. I don't think it would hurt."  
"Thanks" said the green haired boy as he and Chifuyu Orimura walked towards Maya Yamada and the growing crowd while he send a wink to Tatenashi, who happened to look at him in just that moment.

Tatenashi got the message and blushed slightly.  
"Hmm, is something wrong? Are you not feeling well?", asked a concerned blue haired Major as he got closer to her face.  
"Huh, oh no, I'm fine. However, you promised me, right? To come back...", she said concerned and a bit shyly.  
This caused Hikaru to get a bit back through suprise, but he was also able to regain his confidence.  
"I wouldn't be standing here if I would die easily. But...why are you so concerned about a soldier like me? I mean, I may be the best soldier alive, but I still am nothing more than a killing machine...", he trailed off at the end because he can't comprehend her concern for him.  
Tatenashi flinched at his dark words but squeezed his hands reassuringly and said: "Because you are more than just a killing machine. You are more human than some people i met. And besides that, you wanted to show me your equipment."  
Slightly dejected he said: "My equipment...of course."  
´How could an incredible girl like her feel something like sympathy towards someone like me´, was what he thought as he hung his head even more dejected.  
She sensed the sadness in his eye and sqeezed his hands even thighter, which caused him to look her in the eyes and said: "I look forward to it, because _you_ are going to show it to me, okay?"  
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he answered: "Alright. Don't worry, I'll totally return these aliens to sender and come back alive and kicking. I've defeated them once, I'll do it twice. You don't have to fear anything, you have my word of honor."  
He squeezed her hands back as he spoke the last sentence. After that, the both of them just stood there, holding hands and looking in each others eyes.

As Takashi arrived at the crowd they became louder again as some started fangirling again.  
He spotted a certain blonde girl who send him an angry glare and walked over to her.  
"Don't worry. We'll save earth for sure. I don't want to miss our duel", he said with a teasingly yet reassuring voice.  
This casued the blonde noble to laugh. "You sure are optimistic. I just hope for you that only men will attack you, because you wouldn't last long against women with IS."  
"Yup, I really look forward to our duel. 'Cause I'll be able to shatter your illusions", he said that secend sentence while he balled his fist in front of his face. "Anyway, I came over here to answer some more question of yours, if you have any", he said towards the crowd, which surrounded him and Cecilia in the time they talked, with a gentle smile.  
Some girls started to gawk over him and say something like "He's so cute!" and other things along these lines while some others actually mustered up the courage to ask something like "How old are you?" and "Do you actually have a girlfriend?" what obviously annoyed the blonde noble.  
He none the less answered the questions just like he said: "I'm 16 years old and single."  
That caused the girls to shriek before he could continue.  
He cleared his throat because of that to silence the girls and said: "You don't have much free time as a part of an international elite unit. Even tho I'm better off than my bro."  
"Why's that?"  
"While I, as a Captain, have at least some spare time I can use however I want, he, as a Major, have much less than me. And he uses the little he have for more training."  
"How did you manage to became an elite soldier even when you're so young?"  
"Years of training. We never knew something else than the military and startet to train at the age of six each." He was decently impressed that the girls managed to go over the state of fangirling over him and be honestly curious.  
"Wow, you have to be really strong."  
"I'm pretty sure I am", he said with a confident smirk.  
"I bet you could carry any girl."  
´Well, maybe I rejoyed too soon´.

Eventually everyone gathered outside and Chifuyu clapped her hands once: "Now, that everyone arrived, we can take our leave. Don't worry about accommodation, something like that is covered by our emergency plans."  
The clap of her gained the attention of the two blueheads too, who shut out of their trance and let go off each others hands and walked towards the rest of the group.  
Takashi took this opportunity and spoke up: "Rest assured that we will handle this situation. Right, bro?"  
Hikaru, who was suprised for a second, recovered quickly and added: "Of course. We didn't came the long way here to fail now. Our preperations are even right now in progress, so you can leave without sorrows."  
"Alright, with this nice words of farewell we can leave assured", said the raven haired teacher.  
Takashi, who stood right beside her, said quietly to her: "We have your contact info, so we'll call you once the situation is cleared."  
"OK", was her short reply, before she added a "good luck".  
He gave a her a confident smirk and thanked her. And with that, the students and the teachers took their leave towards the station.

A/n: If you are still reading: thank you for staying tuned. I hope you like my story so far. And don't worry, it won't be long before the battle finally arrives. I'm open to critism, as always.  
Until next time, Cpt. Lynx.


	5. Preparations, the second

Infinite Stratos: Raze War

Chapter five: Preperations, the second

* * *

A/n: Hello there. I wanted to thank for the first review by the one reviewer. Seriously though, a huge thank you. I don't know if this person's reading this, but I want to answer it none the less.

So 1st: I used to type the way I write on paper, that's why the paragraphs are so huge. But I clearly see where you are coming from, so I'll try an other formate just like you suggested. Thank you again for this.

To the 2nd Point: I thought that i stated this already, but I'm sorry if it didn't quiete got over. The deal is, that the people in charge decieded to cover the whole alien invasion up, making up a story of terrorists with a new, unknown, deadly virus. You could think now something like "how the hell should that be possible?!" but i personally think that the alien attacks were just local, not global. That's at least the impression I got from the games. I hope you understand my idea now a little better.

3rd point: I'm not familiar with the term "Gary Stu", but I got your meaning. But they are meant to be the best soldiers Earth has to offer, so they are of course _very_ strong, especially Hikaru, he is the Raze Soldier after all. That being said, they do have flaws. More on the emotional and social side than on the combat prowess. I thought it shined a bit through in his talk with Tatenashi, but there will be even more to it.  
And to being loved by everyone; well, it was the same when Ichika arrived in the anime or even the light novel. I just thought that would be the most natural reaction from a school full of girls in front of a young soldier, practically at the same age.

And last but not not least: To the characters from Raze 3...I actually hadn't thought about that. I had thought of some other OC's, but i think I'll use the characters from Raze 3 instead. I just hope I'll be able to get their characteristics well enough. Thanks for the idea anyways.

I hope you are able to understand my ideas now a little better, and i want to thank you again for your time to help me.  
So that's anything from my side now and i hope you enjoy the following chapter.

* * *

The two young soldiers waved the students goodbye as they left. After they were out of sight the brothers returned to their campsite to mount their own scanning devices. When they were finished with that the two of them went back to the main hall to start their own scanning task.  
"All in all a nice place", said Takashi impressed after they scouted the main building for a while.  
"Indeed", was the short response from Hikaru.  
"...I just hope there won't be too much damage dealt to the buildings and facilities", the younger brother said concerned.  
"Even if it would happen, as long as we succeed the General will send help for the repairs", Hikaru said reassuring and calm.  
"He will? Well, then I would want to help, too", the green haired teen said with his usual energy back in his voice.  
Hikaru couldn't resist a small smile and said: "As long as there will be something left for repairs, I think it will be done over the weekend."  
"Yeah, I think so, too", Takashi said oblivious to the meaning behind it.  
"If you stay behind, you should be able to have your duel", the blue haired youth explained with a small smirk on his lips.  
"Ahh, now I get it. I'm really fired up for this duel...", he spoke exitedly but trailed off as he realized something: "Wait, I stay behind? What about you?"  
"I need to head back to base for medical check-up right after the battle's settled", Hikaru stated matter-of-factly.  
"Oh, right. Because of _that..._ ", Takashi said with a sad voice.  
"Yeah..."  
After that the of them walked in silence for a while, before they returned to chatter about anything and nothing in particular.  
Their matter of conversation switched as soon as they walked into the dorm.  
"Woah..." Takashi was astonished by the dimensions of the dorm and the quality of furniture.  
"This is leagues above our dorm", stated Hikaru impressed.  
"The students here sure have a good time", the green haired Captain thought out loud.  
They kept being amazed by the dorm until their scanners got every corner.  
Their next targets were the cafeteria and the classrooms, which impressed them the same degree as the dormitory.  
After statements of enthusiasm like "I wouldn't mind to be stationed here after all" they eventually finished their task at hand and returned to their camp site.

It was actually evening as they made their way back to the camp, and everyone was sitting there, chatting, as the two higher ranks arrived.  
"I guess you're all done?", the blue haired Major half stated half asked his troops at his arrivel.  
"Of course, sir", said a slightly blurred voice belonging to a soldier with a huge sniper rifle on his back.  
"And we got every corner", added a nervous, unusual high male voice.  
"Alright, let's see...", the Major sarted as he collected the data chips from the soldiers and put them with his own into a black device which looked like a small table. The device turned to live as it projected the complete surface of the island and the buildings in a blue hologram.  
Everyone watched interested as the Major zoomed in to certain places and looked over the whole thing with a crucial eye.  
After a few moments he spoke up: "Good. We can work with that."  
Everyone of the soldiers let out a breath they didn't knew they were Holding.  
"It's getting late. I suggest we have dinner and go to sleep. Sounds alright?", suggested the green haired Captain.  
"Yeah. We can work out the details tomorrow morning", the Major nodded is approval as he turned off the holo-projector.  
And with that they did as they said. They ate dinner, or to be more precise their rations, while the soldiers chatted to themselves and with the young Captain. Hikaru on the other hand just ate his personal ration in silence while he thought about some tactics.  
After they finished dinner and the clean up, Hikaru asked something: "By the way, where are the SecBots (short for security robots)?"  
"Activated and on patrol, sir", said one of the soldiers.  
"Very well. Goodnight, then", replied the Major as he went into his tent.  
The others wished each other a good night and went into their respective tents to sleep.

The night was relatively uneventful. No alarm signals from the robots, no gunshots, nothing at all. So everyone had a quiet sleep.  
Everyone except Hikaru. He tossed and turned heavily in his sleeping bag. That lasted until point 4 AM when he woke up, panting and bathed in cold sweat.  
After he calmed down he stood up and made his way out of his tent, which he shared with his brother, carefully not to wake him.  
He activated the holo-projector and thought about a fitting tactic. Bad thing that he just couldn't concentrate properly.  
His struggle continued a few minutes before a gentle voice called out from behind him: "Nightmare again?"  
Hikaru jumped slightly, because he was so deep in thought that he hadn't heard anyone approach him, but he recognized the voice immediatly.  
"Again."  
"The same?" The person was now standing at Hikaru's side and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. It was Takashi.  
"The same."  
The green haired teen heaved a sigh before he stated: "This incident lays two years ago and definitely not your fault, but it still haunts you."  
Hikaru clenched his fist tigtly on his chest and face featured a sad and guilty expression as he said quietly: "Their blood is on my hands, and that is a fact I can't change." After he heaved a heavy sigh he added: "Anyway, I'll put on my armor and go for a jog. You can go back to sleep for another hour."  
As if on cue Takashi let out a yawn, which he stifled with his palm and nodded towards his brother. After that they turned off the holo-projector and went both back into the tent. While Takashi crawled back into his sleeping back Hikaru changed into his combat gear. Once finished, he strapped the holster with his Punisher on his belt and his katana to his back and left the tent.  
His combat armor is extremely different to his armored pilot suit. While his pilot suit was white and blue his combat gear was black with blue linings and had armor all over the body, not only the chest. Besides that it also includes a helmet with a blue dimmed visor. (Think of the Soldier skin from Raze 2)  
As soon he was out of the tent he made some stretches and light exercises and jogged away.

(one and a half hour later)  
Hikaru returned from his morning jog to find his brother and an other soldier in combat gear already up. "Good morning."  
"Good morning, sir", said the soldier with a slightly blurred voice.  
"Morning, bro."  
"Have I missed something while I was gone?"  
"Nothing, sir."  
"Only Ghost maintaining her rifle."  
"You could learn something from her."  
Takashi sighed annoyed. "You know as good as I do that Central takes care of the weapons in our storage system."  
"True enough. Well, then I can start planning out a strategy now."  
"Got your head clear?"  
Hikaru simply nodded and activated the holo-projector the second time this morning.  
"I'm gonna wake up the others", stated Takashi as he leapt up and walked from tent to tent, calling out to the soldiers: "Breakfast in thirty. Be ready until then."  
While Hikaru stared at the hologram, zooming in and out occasionally, and Takashi and Ghost prepaired the breakfast the other soldiers got out of the tents one after another.

At point 6 AM they ate breakfast togehter and chatted a bit. Mostly about the upcoming battle and which tactic they would prefer.  
"I want explosives everywhere!", exclaimed a tall and extremely muscular man with dark skin color.  
"I would rather bait them into an ambush", said a woman with shoulder-long blonde hair.  
"And I would prefer it if they won't come at all", said a relative normal man with short, red-brown hair.  
"We aren't _that_ lucky, Priest", chuckled a certain green head.  
"...We make both", stated the blue haired Major after a little thought.  
"Huh?" Everyone was looking slightly confused.  
"We will place explosives all over the place _and_ bait them into an ambush", clarified Hikaru.  
At the time he finished his sentence they already eaten up so he went up to the holographic map. The others followed him and gathered around it.  
"We will place anti-personal mines in every entry to every building to slow down their scouting while we will set up an ambush in the kendo dojo and the area around it." He said the last sentence while he showed the concrete location on the map.  
"And when I say we I mean everyone minus Ghost."  
She just tilted her head slightly as a sign to continue.  
"I want you to take up sniping position on that tower", he said as he pointed towards the famous spiral tower of the academy.  
"Of course, sir", she said with a nod.  
He zoomed in to the area of the kendo dojo again and said: "Here will be the artifact (he pointed in the middle of the room), and we will set up the ambush around it. We'll build up a double bottom and a false wall and wait in stealth beneath it for them to spot the artifact. Additional to that I'll have the reinforcements who deliver the artifact in stealth around the building. The SecBots will be on the rooftops for overwatch and will provide sniper assistance."  
He waited a moment to let his words sink in before he asked: "Any questions or ideas for improvement?"  
A united "Sir, no, sir" caused the young Major to smile.  
"Good. Then gear up, we have much to do", Hikaru said as he clapped once for encouragement.  
After another united "Yes, sir" the others (including Takashi and excluding Ghost) went back to their tents to get into their combat gear.

(fifteen minutes later)  
Everyone was finished with their gear and got back out of the tents. They all wore their serial Raze combat gear, the same the wore the yesterday.  
Only Takashi had a special combat armor. It was the same as Hikarus in matter of form and design, the only difference was, that it was black and dark red instead of black and dark blue (The Soldier (Alt) skin from Raze 2).  
"Now that everyone's finished, let's go!", exclaimed an energetic green haired Captain.  
He was able to share a bit of his energy, given the fired up "Yeah!" coming from the others.  
And with that the group of ten elite soldiers walked towards the kendo dojo.

(several minutes later)  
They arrived at the dojo and began immediatly with work. Hikaru gave the orders and everyone else done as he commanded. It went well because of the additional floor meadows in a backroom. They hung them at the ceiling but waited with the fixing. Additional to that they took the meadows from the floor aside and created every meter a small stack of bricks. After they were finished with that they laid the meadows back over the brick pile. Given to the size of the dojo that lasted one and a half hour.  
As they were finally finished with this task the Major spoke up: "Well done, guys. We will continue with the planting of mines..." He was interrupted by a groan of exhaustion. "...after a short break", he finished his sentence, which caused the others to breath a sigh of relief.

(fifteen minutes later)  
At 0815 Hikaru clapped his hands again: "Ok guys, break's over. Let's get moving."  
The now recovered soldiers replied with a more motivated "Yes, sir".  
And with that the began to walk again to plant the mines in every entrance of every building. You wonder why they didn't split up? Well, they only have one specialist for explosives: Blaze, the tall and extremely muscular African. He planted every mine carefully, but with an excited smile constantly on his face.  
They used more mines for the bigger entrances and only one or two for the small ones.  
Occasionally the newest member of the task force raised his concerns over the mines: "I just hope they won't blow us up instead..."  
Blaze only laughed up before he answered: "Don't worry, buddy, these babies have the most modern IFF (identification, friend or foe) available."  
"Everyone wearing Raze armor is save, Priest", the Major added matter-of-factly.  
"I'll take your word for it, sir", said the man with red-brown hair reassured.  
The rest of their tour was relatively uneventful. They even had some mines left as they finished every entrance they knew of which got placed around the kendo dojo.

They returned at 1030 to their campsite to demount it. But before they began they ate something light, like an apple or other vegetables. They finished the demount and packing at 11 AM. Everyone grabbed their respective additional equipment: Blaze strapped a grenade belt over his hips; Priest took his medikit with him (he's the medic, after all); Takashi placed his katana on his back; The others got themselves supplie-backpacks.  
And Ghost wanted to grab her static field generator as Hikaru interrupted her: "Get a supplie-backpack, too."  
She got his point immediatly and replied with a "of course, sir". She did as she got told, needless to say.  
Everything left to do now was to wait. Well, almost.  
Ghost walked towards the tower and, as she arrived, got up there with her grappling hook and her jump boots. After she was on top of the tower she laid the backpack down beneath her and got down into sniping-position and scanned the area through the scope of her Barret M82 while she spoke through the intercom: "Ghost is in Position. Everything's clear for now. Am on overwatch of east coast. Over."  
She heard the reply of the Major: "Copy that."  
Hikaru sent a new order to the SecBots: Go onto the rooftops and provide sniper support.  
After that the group of nine went on their way to the east coast, since the artifact Team comes from the HQ in Amerika, and waited for their arrival while the SecBots abandoned their patrol and went to the rooftops.

A/n: Whew. this is the largest chapter so far. I thought about ending it sooner, but i wanted to finish the preperations of the battle in it...it's the name of the chapter, after all. And the first person decided to follow this story! Now I'm really fired up to write because i know that there is someone who likes what I write and I don't want to let this person wait any longer than necessary. Anyways, next chapter will be finally the long awaited battle and probably the reason why I rated this story with M. Well, I don't know if it would be still T or M, I have no clue. Just be prepared.  
Until next time, Cpt. Lynx.


	6. Final Deployment

Infinite Stratos: Raze War

Chapter six: Final Deployment

* * *

A/n: You can imagine that the two main characters talk to each other in german, to the soldiers in english and to every other person in Japan in japanese.  
I know, a bit late in the game but hey. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The group of nine soldiers watched the east horizon unti they saw an airship slowly approaching. It landed at exactly 1130 on a small grassed area with the loading ramp towards the group; it didn't need much room to land because it's a VTOL (vertical take off and landing). The aircraft shut down its engines and opened the loading ramp. the ramp was even completely open as the first soldiers got out of it, one carefully carrying a middle big crate. Another soldier approached the young Major and gave a salute once he stood in front of him.  
"Captain Biggs and the artefact team at your service, sir!"  
Hikaru gave a salute back and asked: "The artefact? Its arrival was scheduled on 1200, wasn't it?"  
"Yes, sir. But the General thought of a different strategy."  
Hikaru gave the young soldier in front of him, appearently in his mid-twentys, a nod to continue.  
"He send the artifact secretly to another base and then here with just a small escort. The main squad will arrive as scheduled, but only with a mock artifact."  
Hikaru muttered a "streetwise" before answered the soldier: "Thank you, Captain."  
"No problem."  
"Takashi, Blaze, help the man with the artifact and place it ASAP."  
"Yes, sir!" With that the green haired Captain and the tall soldier helped the man with the crate carrying it to the kendo dojo.  
"What's the battle plan?", asked Captain Biggs as his remaining men gathered around them.  
"We will bait them with the artifact. We'll lie in wait and let them march into our trap."  
"That's it?", asked one of Biggs' men.  
"That is unless you forgot your cloaking devices at home. And no, that's not all, we mined every entrance in every building on this island."  
He stated the last sentence with a bit annoyance.  
"We've got 'em. And a gift from HQ", Biggs said as he gave a sign to one of his men who jogged back into the VTOL (think of the Skyranger from XCOM:EU).  
"A gift?"  
"Yeah", Biggs answered with a small smile.  
The man returned with a small amount of some sort of power cells.  
"Shield charger...", the blue haired Major replied slightly stunned. But he recovered after a second and added: "This will make things easier."  
Biggs mentioned his man to give everyone there a power cell, who did so, of course.'  
After everyone recieved and used the power cells to charge their shields the Major and others stated happily: "Shield energy at 100%. Perfect, thanks."  
Captain Biggs, who just finished charging his own shield, had now a golden glow around him, as everyone else too and stated simply: "Thank the General."  
"I will. Anyway, back to business. I want you and your team to wait outside the kendo club building in stealth to trap the enemy. My team and I lay in wait inside."  
"Copy that."  
"Got your man carrying the artifact got it, too?"  
"Affirmative. I left a channel open to him."  
"Good."  
Hikaru now turned to everyone around him and opened a com channel to his brother and Blaze: "Now get into position and get your shotguns ready."  
Everyone responded with a "Sir, yes, sir" and moved into action, or more precisely to the dojo. The one man carrying the power cells earlier got another three with him as he headed afterwards the others. Only Hikaru remained at the coast.  
He spoke through the com again: "And I mean shotguns, not your Bursters."  
"Awww why?", whined Takashi through the com.  
"Because we don't want to burn the building with us inside."  
"Ohh, right..."  
With that done he closed the com channels and opened another one to the pilot of the Skyranger: "Pilot, you should get out of here before it gets ugly. Major Kusnezov over"  
"Copy that, Major. Big Sky is out. Good luck, over."  
The Skyranger closed its loading ramp while starting the engines and took off, before heading westwards.

Hikaru took a deep breath and leaned against a nearby tree because he got slightly dizzy.  
'Just a little bit longer...'  
Just as the dizziness went away he got another call through his com: "Artifact is in place, bro. Get over here."  
He sighed: "Good, but I can't."  
"What, why?!"  
"I have to give the transport group the direction."  
"Ah, I see. ...Just be careful."  
"You know me, I always am", Hikaru responded with a small smirk.  
Takashi on the other line sighed and said afterwards: "Good point. Captain Kusnezov, over."  
With that the com channel got closed again and Hikaru waited again.

(fifteen minutes later)  
Hikaru got suddenly a aerogram from the transport group: "Rearguard at vanguard. Vanguard, do you read?"  
"Affirmative rearguard. What's your status?"  
"Good for now. We've got x-rays on our tail, so we'll come in hot."  
"Copy that, rearguard. The party is prepared, just come down in one piece."  
"Good to hear. Rearguard over."  
And he could indeed see an airship coming from east and heading to the coast, in other words directly towards him.  
It took the airship another few minutes before it finally went down and howered over the shore. Then it opened up it's loading ramp, which was twice as big as the one from the Skyranger, and a group of six soldiers stormed out, checking the LZ.  
The Major greeted them with salute before he stated: "Welcome rearguard. Assist the target and follow me."  
"Roger!"  
Two men carrying a crate with two handles jogged out of the airship followed by another two soldiers.  
"You should be twenty. Where is the other half?", asked Hikaru while they jogged towards the kendo dojo.  
"Already in stealth."  
On the map in Hikarus HUD flicked ten additional green dots up to support his statement.  
"Good." He said nothing more but materialized his personalized precision laser, which was black and dark blue instead of black and green.  
'I have a bad feeling about this.'

(on someone else)  
"Not yet...not...yet...wait...a little...longer...until...NOW! OPEN FIRE!"

(normal POV)  
All of a sudden alien soldiers appeared all around the eleven visible soldiers as two of these aliens shot the soldiers carrying the crate straight through the heads.  
"Return fire!", Hikaru shouted as he picked up the crate and placed it on his back, only able to do so because of a magnetic appliannce on his back.  
He also greeted an alien with a few laser rounds to its face. The soldiers around him immediatly returned fire and from the ten in stealth went eight out of it to support their comrades. The other two remained in stealth and went with Hikaru, who opened up a way through delivering some headshots.  
The soldiers who were lucky enough to survive the first onslaught formed up behind the Major in two lines, able to cover both sides.  
The crate blocked Hikaru's katana, so he wasn't able to deflect projectiles or slash at enemies. And because of that his shield took a few hits.  
The other men weren't blessed with a shield, so the alien's energy weapons pierced through the soldiers armors after a few hits, decimated them to eight.  
After ten casualties they were able to arrive at the dojo, sprinting full out into the building. At least Hikaru did so with the crate. The other surviving men went into invisability in the secured area. The aliens who chased them couldn't aim well while running and decided to sprint afterward the crate and into the dojo. At least that was their plan. Their rows thinned through the sniper assistance from Ghost and the SecBots, they missed the mines in their step.  
But because the aliens were large in numbers this battle they took the casualties through the mines and ran straight into the small building.  
Hikaru got in the meanwhile into the building, activated his live camo and slid behind the artefact, stopped on his stomach and materialized his Barrett M82.  
The aliens lost sight of the man with the crate but continued on their path because they could feel the pulsating from the artefacts coming out of the building.  
They were somethat under fifty troops as the first ones managed to get into the building.  
"Wait for more..."  
The first aliens started to look around in the room and the following ones got closer to the artifact.  
"Just a little..."  
A few more aliens got into the room and the ones looking at the artefact streched their hands toward it.  
"Now."  
And with that order the aliens were greeted by a hail of shotgun bursts from underneath the floor and beneath the walls.  
Simultanously the aliens outside got flanked by even more shotgun bursts as they got down through sniper round after sniper round.  
The ones in the room were dead after the first wave and the hidden soldiers left their cover, stood up and joined the fight outside.  
Hikaru managed to snipe an alien in the crotch before his comrades ran into his line of fire, so he had to get up.

He sighed and got up standing, but immediatly felt really dizzy and kneeled down as he started to expocterate blood into his HUD.  
He took off his helmet and coughed more blood as the noise of battle got blurred.  
'Arrgghh...too...soon' thought he to himself as he tried to pull out an injection, but failed due to the crate still on his back. He managed to get rid of the crate and pull out the injection, but lost his consciousness too soon and fell face forward on the mat, the injection still in his hand.

Takashi was the last one to run out of the dojo, delivering some deadly shotgun blows for some aliens. One alien even tried to shoot a rocket at him, but he saw it coming and reflected the projectile with a perfect timed slash of his katana which flew strait back at the shooter. He smirked as the alien got blown up and mused: "Back at'cha." That was when he saw his brother out of the corner of his eye, kneeling in the dojo and coughing out blood.  
"Shit, Hikaru!", he yelled as he rushed to his brother's side, slicing an alien on the way.  
As he arrived his brother already lost consciousness but held the injection lightly in his palm.  
He called for a medic before he muttered a "damn" as he took the injection, rolled his brother's limp body on it's back and slammed the injection in his brother's thigh and released the medicine.  
Hikaru opened his eye briefly and muttered a "Takashi..." before he drifted back into unconsciousness.  
"I'm here, bro. I'm here...", Takashi said as he held onto his brother's hand.  
He then opened a com channel to Priest: "Priest! Get your ass over here ASAP!"  
He heard a few gunshots before the medic responded: "Captain? I'm on a thight spot right now. Whoa!"  
"Priest?"  
"Ghost just shot right past my ear! What's up with you anyway?"  
"Hikaru. His virus..."  
"Oh sh..."  
"Priest?"  
Nothing.  
"Priest!"  
"Ah sorry, Blaze just almost blew me up. But the virus...What happened?"  
"I saw him kneel down and he coughed blood."  
"So he's still in stage one...You already gave him the injection he carries with him?"  
"Of course."  
"Then he needs an EVAC soon."  
"I know, that's why I called you!"  
"...I understand. I'll call one right away, but it won't land until the battle's over."  
"You guys on the winning side?"  
"I guess I would die through friendly fire before a x-ray gets me. Whoa, again!"  
Then Takashi heard Priest opening another channel: "Watch your fire Ghost! You almost hit me! Twice!"  
He could even hear the response: "I know. That's why your still standing."  
The green haired Captain heard nothing for a moment until Priest spoke up again: "...Thank you, Ghost. Didn't saw these two."  
"...Three...two...one...done."  
"What's done, Ghost?", asked the Captain as he opened a channel to her too.  
"The x-rays, sir."  
She repeated again to everyone: "Area clear. All x-rays eliminated. Ghost over."  
After this announcement every soldier still alive rejoiced. Everyone except Ghost, Takashi, Priest and Hikaru.  
Ghost because she is imostly mpassive, altough she smiled to herself.  
Takashi and Hikaru because of obvious reasons and Priest because he was busy with calling an EVAC for his superior.  
"Priest calls Central. Central, do you read?"  
"Affirmative."  
"We need an EVAC for Major Kusnezov ASAP."  
"Situation?"  
"His virus affected him. It's about to reach stage two."  
"Understood. I send Big Sky back with a medic squad immediatly. Central over."  
"Thanks, Central. Priest over."  
After that he called back to Takashi: "Central sends Big Sky to pick him up right now."  
He mumbled his answer in a sigh but Priest was still able to hear it: "Thank goodness."  
He still kneeled besides his unconscious brother as he ordered: "The battle's over. Get back to the dojo."  
Happy "yes, sir"s were the answer.

(five minutes later)  
The most of the remaining men gathered around the artefact, only Ghost was still on her way.  
While Priest mopped up the expectorated blood and bagged it the Captain looked around. He saw only eighteen peaple in total, some of them with bandages.  
"How many casualties?"  
"The SecBots, one of my team and the complete rearguard", replied Captain Biggs.  
"And how many did we got?"  
"...Let's just say I actually ran dry on ammo", Ghost said as she arrived.  
Takashi was about to reply something as he got an transmission from the headquarter: "This is General Swain speaking at the artifact teams. Activate the shield _now_."  
Takashi did immediatly as he got told and activated the artefact. It pulsated purple before it send a purple ray into the sky. Once the ray reached it's maximal lenght it went over into a thin forcefield, steadily growing.  
The General said in his deep voice: "The forcefield is...now ready. Meteor shower inbound in ten...nine..."  
The others looked around in search of any surviving enemy.  
"Eight...seven..."  
Now they all looked into the sky.  
"Six...five...four..."  
Now they saw fireballs in the sky.  
"Three...two...one..."  
Now it was obvious that Earth would be doomed without the artefacts and the most soldiers prayed to their gods.  
"Impact."  
They saw how the meteor swarm exploded and shattered in the forcefield.  
"The mission was a complete success. Gentlemen, we saved Earth!"  
He had struggle to be heard over the huge jubilation. The soldiers cheered, giving each other high-fives and embraced each other, all the fatigue and injuries forgotten.  
They were so occupied that they didn't saw the Skyranger coming. Not until the Skyranger was about to land.  
As soon as it landed the loading ramp opened and five medics with a barrow stormed out to the still unconscious Major.  
"How's his condition?", the squad leader asked as he kneeled besides him.  
"His virus was about to reach stage two, prevented through the injection. Right now he's still uncounscious", replied Priest to the medics.  
"Alright, we take care of him hence", the squad leader said while the other four lifted the limb body carefully onto the barrow.  
He nodded Priest and Takashi farewell as he rushed with his squad back to the Skyranger.

* * *

A/n: So...this seems to be a good cut for me. I guess this wasn't the best written fight scene out here, but as long as you can imagine what happened it should do. I have the whole story imagined in front of my mind's eye as I write so I hope at least something of it gets over to you.  
And is this the end? Of course not! I've still got plenty stuff in my sleeve, but we come closer to the IS focused part of this story.  
Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time, Cpt. Lynx.


End file.
